


【灵岳】 小孩

by concisexxd



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concisexxd/pseuds/concisexxd





	【灵岳】 小孩

　

 

　　岳明辉刚回国没两天就被隔壁家小孩大清早砸开了门板。按说他毕了业是该听父母的留在格拉斯哥，英国也不是不好，除了阴天多了点，空气潮了点，小伙们长得帅了点，其他都挺叫人满意。但他就是想回来，说的好听点是陪陪父母思念故土，说的不好听点，就是他觉得自己不是那儿的人，在英国咋待待不住。

　　刚换回了水土，岳明辉也不着急，寻思给自己放几天假再说工作的事，结果就被李英超拿着五三排满了行程。小孩儿家跟岳明辉家住隔壁住了得有十几年，岳明辉看着这孩子长大。转眼他出了国又回国，再见到李英超的时候觉得倍感亲切。

　　李英超倒是变了不少，他本来眼睛就大，滴溜圆的两个跟会说话似的，可可爱爱。不过一年多没见现在李英超瞅着成熟了挺多，五官越发立体不说，个子也蹿得和岳明辉差不多高。

　　岳明辉咋舌，心里嘀咕现在的孩子长的真快，刚高中就跟我一研究生毕业的一样高。他开门给人请进来，在李英超经过他身边的时候特地挺直腰板隔空比量了一下，感觉还是自己高点才放心。

　　俩人也没客套，李英超直接把习题册摊开摆桌子上告诉岳明辉“我妈让你给我辅导功课。”

　　得，这母子俩咋都不问问我呢。被安排的人叫苦不迭，点了点头有一搭没一搭地问李英超现在学习情况，问差不多就开始对症下药给小孩指点迷津。

　　他挨着李英超坐着，在他写填空的时候情不自禁偏头看着小孩。弟弟可真好看，长睫毛大眼睛的，耷拉着脑袋像个什么毛茸茸的可爱小动物。

　　岳明辉看得出神，不禁想起了他高中时候天天带孩子的那段岁月。小孩儿爸妈忙，放假了就给李英超扔岳明辉家，留点钱让俩孩子买点吃的凑合过了，全然不管俩人年龄差，不管俩人能不能玩到一块去。

　　岳明辉那会儿去楼下社区打篮球都得怀里搂着个李英超，夏天天热，小孩比他还急，坐在篮球场外，离老远扯着嗓子喊“岳明辉别打了，赶紧给我买个冰棍！”

　　行，彻底被这小孩拿住了。岳明辉不自觉地摇头笑着，被李英超叫了两声才喊回注意力。

　　“骚老头子你想什么呢，乐得那个傻样儿。”

　　岳明辉被调侃也不跟他恼，伸手点了一下人脑袋。

　　“瞎说啥呢在这，好好叫哥，做哪了我瞅瞅。”

　　他扯过李英超做完的习题翻了翻，感叹这孩子学东西还挺快，刚讲完的单词不用背就能写出来。他给人本子塞回去，讲了两个易错的地方，督促他回家好好背题就结束了今天内容。

　　被监督的人马马虎虎敷衍了两句，利落地收拾完东西起身，岳明辉以为他这是要走了，结果小孩背着手在他房间里转了两圈又凑过来瞅瞅他。

　　“岳叔你还走吗？”

　　岳明辉也纳闷，这怎么原来还叫哥的呢，出趟国就长辈分了？但他倒是没反驳任人叫了，毕竟没理由说，两声叔就给自己叫老了，还占便宜不说。

　　“不走啦，我走哪去啊。咋的，跟这儿天天教你英语还不好啦？”

　　李英超如释重负地睁大眼睛，转了转眼珠瞅瞅他，语调莫名其妙地上扬起来。

　　“真的？行，你说的啊。”

　　说完也没管岳明辉反应，拽着他的书包哒哒哒走了。

 

　　  
　　就岳明辉这话放出来以后，李英超每天都早早的来，晚晚的走。有时候拿着英语五三，有时候拿着数学五三，早上敲开门第一句话“岳老牛，该上课了！”晚上走最后一句“老岳头，明天早点儿起。”

　　岳明辉有一种猛然回到了高中的感受，大学他都没这样天天跟练习册做伴。他甚至觉得李英超这个学习劲头，那放学校里就得是三好学生，年级前五。

 

　　  
　　后来在李英超来岳明辉家做客的第不知道多少天，两人父母外出游玩，该应酬的应酬，该打麻将的打麻将。小孩儿吵着闹着今天晚上要住岳明辉家，不让也不好使，不让他就胡扯说自己晚上一人睡害怕。

　　多大了，谁信啊。岳明辉信。

　　晚上岳明辉点了几份小孩喜欢吃的叫到家里，他窝沙发里看球，李英超就搁他旁边老实陪着，时不时问两句这球怎么打的，岳明辉乐呵地跟他解释，恍惚好像两人回到了挺多年前。

　　岳明辉不自觉伸手搂着李英超肩头，揽在怀里跟他头靠头的窝着，做完这个举动又觉得太过亲密，小孩咋说都长大了。他偏头心虚的瞅了李英超两眼，还行，没啥反应。

　 李英超这会儿正对着电视，屏幕的亮光反在他脸上映出好看的颜色，他睫毛一扇一扇的眨着，鼻梁也在侧脸上投出一小块阴影。小孩儿好看得岳明辉直想凑过去咬一口，他出神地想象着旁边弟弟咬起来的口感，同时也被自己的想法吓了一跳。

　　他在心里抽了自己一个大嘴巴巴。

　　

　　两场球看完两人早早的困了，岳明辉给自己打了地铺，李英超倒意外地跟他客气上了，争着抢着说啥都要自己睡地上，说岳明辉老腰不好得睡床才行。被喊老的一听，有道理啊，也就不推脱了，多往地上扔了两层被子两人就躺下了。

　　真躺下以后岳明辉反倒睡不着了，他太长时间没和李英超这样两人睡一块了。小时候是他搂着李英超睡，那时候李英超没现在一半高，抱在怀里小小的，睡觉磨牙还爱蹬人。原来小孩儿吃完糖睡觉不刷牙，岳明辉就不让他睡，拉着人坐在床沿给他讲好长时间为什么吃完糖要刷牙，李英超被他烦的不行赶紧跑去刷完，又赶紧跑回来吼他睡觉。

　　现在李英超不用他磨叽就知道睡前刷牙，他倒觉得有点空了。岳明辉翻了个身面向李英超那边，他弟弟好像已经睡着了，背着他躺在岳明辉用被子搭出来的暖窝中。

　　他开始有点贪婪的希望李英超别再长大，就这样一辈子做他的小孩儿，让他一直宠着。

　　

　　

　　岳明辉想着想着就睡着了。他半夜被人摸醒的时候不知道是几点，开始岳明辉只是以为李英超起了个夜，回来潜意识地爬上了床，心说反正一张床也够两人睡，顶多挤了点就没在意。可当他的睡衣里伸进来一只手的时候，岳明辉意识到不是那么简单的事儿，他翻个身面向爬上床的李英超，声音还带着困意黏黏糊糊的:

　　“干嘛呀，小弟。”

　　“干你呀，岳叔。”

　　岳明辉被他的话吓了一跳，睡意都没了七分。他抬手推着李英超肩膀撑开些距离，开始分析刚才小孩话里的真实成分到底有多少。结果踟蹰间就被人大力又按了回来，李英超给被子掀到一边，抬手撩起了岳明辉的棉质睡衣。

　　房间里太黑了，只有星点窗外透进来的月光，估摸已经过了凌晨。李英超下手极其迅速，还没等岳明辉反应过来，胸前的肌肉就被握在了人手里。

　　“小弟，别介……”

　　岳明辉陷入了睡着睡着觉，突然被弟弟摸身子的堂皇之中，他不知道现在是怎么回事，也不知道怎么解决。李英超这边正握着他胸肉揉捏，脸往岳明辉跟前凑，他动作着急，但还是纯真地犹豫了一会儿在岳明辉脸颊上亲了一下。

　　“你不喜欢我吗岳叔，你不是一直盯着我看来着？”

　　“我……”

　　岳明辉不知道如何辩解，他确实有点心虚。要说不喜欢是不可能，但他没想到自己的心思竟然这么明白地被人看穿了。岳明辉一时之间没有话回答对方，反被小孩儿拿了把柄。

　　“我喜欢岳叔，从小就喜欢。我小时候想着等我长大了我就娶你，可是你先长大了，你长大了就一个人跑到了国外，都没和我说一句就自己走了。”

　　岳明辉被他突如其来的告白搞得一愣，他从来没想过小自己九岁的弟弟会一直喜欢自己，也没想过这孩子竟然还想着娶了自己。他出国的时候没敢和李英超说，其实就是怕小孩儿一哭，他心里难受舍不得。

　　岳明辉这会儿觉得怪可爱的，笑着摸摸人脑袋，和小孩解释他这不是回来了吗，李英超却并不领情，手解开他上衣凑上前去亲岳明辉脖子，权当人刚才的话是默认喜欢自己了。

　　唇瓣的柔软触感贴上来的时候，岳明辉不由自主地打了个颤。他意识到事情接下来的发展方向可能是不对的，可是他现在推不开李英超，推不开他的小孩。岳明辉喜欢他。

　　小孩见他没动作，像抓住了人把柄一样，开心的咧个嘴。他的眼睛在黑暗里都是亮晶晶的，闪着年轻且勇敢的光泽。李英超像被鼓励一样顺着往下，一个一个小巧的吻啄在岳明辉胸膛上，犹如得到玩具的小男孩一般耐心地把玩着。

　　胸膛暴露在空气中，再加上接踵而来的绵柔的吻，使得岳明辉胯间逐渐有了反应。他推了推李英超，却并没用。小孩俯在他身上播种着亲吻，一路向下啄到胸口。

　　李英超含住他胸前的凸点轻轻舔舐起来，在听到身下人发出两声喘息后，满意地嘬住小红点吮弄。他不带一点技巧，甚至像个孩子一样靠本能的吮吸，可是却让岳明辉顶受不了。

　　岳明辉哼了一声又赶忙咬住下唇，把作怪的声音都关在嘴里。李英超一边执着于他前胸，一边伸手往他岳叔裤子里摸。他像提早预划好了一切一般实施着，表面叫着岳明辉岳叔岳叔，心里却模拟了无数次现在的举动。

　　他放过人乳头，玩心大起地凑到岳明辉耳边，软声软气地喊了句妈妈。岳明辉浑身发热，乳尖还透着酥麻，整个人很不清醒，迷迷糊糊地就应了声嗯。后来反应过来味儿已经来不及，李英超咧嘴笑着又叫了两遍，还俯下去故意将他乳头嘬出声响。

　　被捉弄的人整张老脸烫的通红，即使看不见，他也觉得自己现在浑身冒着腾腾的热气。李英超倒是一点都不客气，他巴不得岳明辉越热越好。他手探进岳明辉裤子里，虽然急但也还是有序的摸了摸人前面，又摸了摸后面。

　　李英超把不知道从哪带来的一管液体打开了盖子，挤了些在手上。然后往下拉扯了些岳明辉的裤子，将混着液体的手贴上了人臀缝。

　　岳明辉就纳闷呀，这孩子这些玩应儿都是从哪学来的，但他来不及接着思考，身下就被小狼狗一个指尖捅了进来。异物的侵入感让岳明辉忍不住倒吸了一口凉气，说到底还是没经验的孩子，下手快准狠叫人没有缓冲期，却带着些难忍的刺激。

　　李英超知道自己弄疼了哥哥，手指卡在人身体里不尴不尬的位置不敢进也不敢出。他摸了摸岳明辉下体，试图安慰人起到些缓解作用，使得岳明辉本就有些抬头的东西在他手中又硬了一个度。

　　年长者对小孩的懂事了然于心，既然稀里糊涂做到了这一步，再端着也是两人都不快活。虽然一开始岳明辉没想到自己竟然是在下面的，他觉得就算真等小弟成年了，俩人有希望发展关系，那也得是自己来干这些事儿。

　　行了，越想头越大，手指还卡在身体里，一动不动怪难受的。岳明辉呼了一口气，伸手搂过李英超小脑袋，声音轻而缓的宽慰怀里人。

　　“没事儿，弟弟，没事儿。”

　　听他这么说李英超慢慢点了点头，手指开始笨拙地扩张起来。他未经世事地一点一点在人体内进进出出，岳明辉这下彻底被他搞没了脾气，咬着牙关任弟弟的手指在他身体里无证驾驶。

　　小孩儿见他好像不再难受的样子，逐渐得了点要领，开始带着手指顺利扩张。后来觉得差不多的时候就撤了出来，握住已经期待许久的下体贴在人穴口。

　　他慢慢顶了个前端进去，温热的包裹感让小孩觉得既舒服又新奇。当他全部没入的时候，两个人不约而同发出了如释重负的叹息。李英超挺着胯缓慢进出了两下，满足感瞬间袭来。身体被填满的感觉也使岳明辉不由自主地咬着下唇，身体随着李英超的动作而发抖。

　　小孩俯身凑过来，像是征求意见一般先是亲了亲人唇角。岳明辉宠他，随他意，偏头吻住了弟弟整晚胡作非为的嘴唇。他们吻在一起，口腔中的软肉相缠，岳明辉任着李英超没有技巧的吻进来，任着他横冲直撞，任着他侵略意味十足。

　　而李英超身下动作也一样，他自认得到了岳明辉的鼓励，开始缓慢加速，挺着胯向人身体撞去。

　　两人摩擦起热，岳明辉在结束了一个吻后，漏了几声低沉的呻吟，却被小孩悉数捕获。李英超加快速度，不自觉地一句一句叫着岳叔，他伸手随着自己顶弄的节奏帮哥哥抚慰前端，在几下猛烈的撞击后，拔出交代在了岳明辉腰腹上。

　　岳明辉听着他的小孩一遍遍叫他，前后夹击也使他终于控制不住，射在了李英超刚射过的地方。

 

　　  
　　 事后小孩拿着纸巾给岳明辉全都擦拭了个边，两个人都累得不行，再加上岳明辉腰不好。他现在才知道李英超一开始说的什么，你腰不好不能睡地上都是表面的，其实就是为了半夜摸过来，床上偷袭能舒服点。

　　但岳明辉也没去计较，阖上眼皮搂着他弟弟就闭上眼睡了。得，没办法，明天上午还得补英语，早点睡早点起吧。  
　　


End file.
